Makkachin's Diary
by Cathycatherine
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana, hanya ada aku dan keluarga kecilku. Semua cerita tentang Viktor dan Yuri dari sudut pandang Makkachin. Kira-kira gambaran apa ya yang dilihat oleh Makkachin tentang semua orang? Let's check it out! Sedikit Viktuuri di chapter yang akan mendatang! RnR?


**Makkachin's Diary**

 **Yuri On Ice © Studio Mappa**

 **A/N : Halo perkenalkan saya author yang kerjaanya pindah-pindah fandom. Kali ini saya mencoba untuk bangkit dari hiatus dengan membawa sebuah fanfic di fandom tersayang saat ini, hehe.** _ **Well, enjoy minna.**_ **Mohon maaf bila ada kemiripan cerita, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan.**

 **Warnings: Makkachin's POV, slight Viktuuri, fluffy.**

* * *

Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka hidupku akan seperti ini nantinya. Hidup dengan sangat bahagia sampai aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengekspresikannya. Aku hanya seekor anjing tua yang berusaha menikmati setiap moment dalam hidupku bersama dengan keluarga kecilku, yaitu Papa, Yuri dan Aku sendiri. Terkadang seorang anak laki-laki ikut menghangatkan hari-hariku. Aku merasa bersyukur sekali.

Hari ini salju turun dengan lebatnya, baru dua bulan semenjak Papa membawaku kembali pulang ke Rusia, ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Yuri juga ikut serta pindah dan tinggal bersama kami. Rasanya hari ini jadi tidak begitu dingin, rasanya nyaman sekali. Yah meskipun aku selalu tidur dekat penghangat sih, tetapi hangat yang ini beda, aku tidak tahu bahasa manusianya untuk menyebutkan perasaan ini.

Dari arah dapur, Yuri membawakanku semangkuk makanan dan menaruhnya didekatku, aku lapar tetapi aku malas untuk bangun, kemudian ia mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh sayang.

"Makkachin yang sehat ya!"

Kemudian ia pergi menuju sofa dimana Papa berada dan duduk disebelahnya dengan berbagi selimut dengannya. Keduanya kemudian sibuk berkutat dengan benda kotak di tangan masing-masing. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan sesekali mereka terlihat beradu mulut. Menyenangkan sekali ya.

Aku menguap sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan ikut berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilku. Aku berusaha masuk kedalam selimut dan berhasil membuat Papa tertawa karena kegelian. Dan…

"Woof"

…aku berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Sudah kuduga disini lebih hangat. Aku menjilati Papa sebagai tanda sayangku padanya, tidak lupa aku mencium Yuri juga. Yang dibalas dengan protes karena kacamatanya mau copot.

"Apa ini hmm, Makkachin ingin ikut berkumpul juga ya, sini! sini!"

Papa memeluku dan akhirnya kami bertiga jatuh dari sofa karena aku terlalu bersemangat. Papa tertawa-tawa senang sedangkan Yuri mengaduh kesakitan. Papa mengabadikan moment ini dengan mengambil _selfie_ kemudian mengunggahnya ke media sosial. Ya ia suka sekali mengambil foto, baik itu dirinya sendiri maupun aku. Bahkan ia membuatkan aku akun khusus. Kalian tidak tahu ya aku ini model juga lho, hehe. Ini semua berkat Papa yang mengunggah foto-foto ku semenjak aku kecil, alhasil, aku memiliki fans sendiri yang terbilang tidak sedikit. Padahal aku hanya seekor anjing.

"Eh, aku tidak tahu kalau Makkachin punya akun juga!"

Yuri memekik begitu Papa selesai mengunggah foto diriku yang terjatuh dari sofa dan videoku yang berusaha menarik-narik selimut. Tadinya aku ingin menggunakan selimut ini untuk menyelimuti kami bertiga lagi.

"Tentu saja Yuri~ aku lihat akun hewan peliharaan sedang sangat populer belakangan ini!"

Kemudian selanjutnya papa menunjukan foto-fotoku pada Yuri yang matanya berbinar-binar dan pipi yang memerah. Pipi yang memerah itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu, apa itu ya, ah ya kue manju.

"Ini foto Makkachin saat masih kecil. Lihat Yuri, dia imut sekali 'kan?"

Ah ya aku ingat itu foto pertamaku setelah papa membawaku dari tempat penampungan hewan. Aku ingat saat itu tinggal aku sendirian disana, saudara-saudaraku sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga barunya, dan tinggalah aku sendiri bersama seekor anjing Bulldog Inggris di tempat itu. Ia sangat pemalas sehingga tidur lah pekerjaanya setiap hari, aku ingin bermain bola karet tetapi tidak ada teman.

Suatu hari seorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang indah datang ke tempat kami dan melihat-lihat. Awalnya ia melihat deretan kucing-kucing. Hmm, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari deretan itu Tuan, kucing-kucing itu tidak terlalu baik dan bermuka dua, aku sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai kucing karena aku pernah dicakar oleh salah satu kucing disana saat akan dimandikan. Aku jadi takut. Kemudian pria berambut panjang itu kembali lagi kearah pintu, sepertinya ia akan pulang. Aku ingin sekali bermain bola karet denganya walau sebentar saja. Aku menggonggong sebisaku agar terdengar olehnya, dan berhasil, ia menoleh kepadaku dan menghampiri kandangku. Aku menyodorkan bola karet itu padanya.

"Apa ini, kau ingin main ya, hmm?"

Kemudian ia menggendongku dan aku menciuminya. Aku senang sekali pada waktu itu sehingga aku berhasil membuatnya membawaku pulang. Tak lupa ia juga mengabadikan moment itu dengan mengambil foto kami berdua.

"Ya ampun, aku ingin memeluknya!"

Yuri berseru dengan senang kemudian memeluku dengan erat, mungkin ia merasa sangat gemas sampai aku sedikit kesulitan bernafas, tetapi pelukannya itu segera dilepaskan.

"Haha, aku ada beberapa album Makkachin jika kau ingin lihat"

"Mau lihat!"

"Ayo sini, akan kubuatkan coklat hangat juga ya."

Yuri bersemangat sekali hari ini, begitu juga dengan Papa, aku senang melihat mereka berdua bahagia, rasanya aku juga ikut bahagia. Kemudian Papa dan Yuri asyik mengobrol sambil membahas fotoku dengan ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang mengepul di tangan masing-masing. Andai saja aku ini seorang manusia, apa aku masih bisa bersenang-senang bersama mereka lagi? Ah, tapi aku begini saja juga sangat senang sekali. Aku dapat menyebut diriku sendiri anjing yang beruntung. Hm, mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, sepertinya aku mengantuk lagi. Aku berbaring dan tak lama aku bermimpi. Aku, Papa dan Yuri sedang berlari-lari di padang rumput yang luas sekali, mereka tertawa dengan bahagia dan aku berlari bersama mereka, ah indah sekali ya. Lalu selanjutnya semuanya menjadi putih.

-tbc-

* * *

 **A/N: Jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini saya berencana melanjutkannya** **silakan isi kolom review, kritik dan saran juga. Terima kasih!**

 **P.S: Oia, disini Makkachin manggil Viktor dengan sebutan papa ya, karena biasanya hewan menganggap majikanya itu sebagai keluarganya sendiri #sotoy. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk pakai panggilan papa, hehe.**


End file.
